


Never Leave These Eyes

by WeAreVenom99



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based in London, F/F, Human AU, Hurt and comfort, Jack Stauber references, Lapis is a depressed murderer, Lesbians, Murder, Musicians, Peridot’s a tiny lil nerd, Slow Burn, University, lapidot - Freeform, references of Amedot, updates twice a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreVenom99/pseuds/WeAreVenom99
Summary: Peridot Redwood is an aspiring musician, currently joining one of the most prestigious universities in London. Once she gets in, she automatically feels out of place and scared. She tries to make friends with her new roommate, Lapis Lazuli, but she shares no interest in any form of friendship.Peridot decides to look into Lapis to get to know her better, and ends up biting off more than she can chew.





	Never Leave These Eyes

Music.

It was a word so short, yet held many different meanings. Music could be soft and sweet, music could be loud and hard, maybe even both. Music wasn’t just something people listened to, it was a belief collected together to create something catchy and interesting. Of course, no one really notices the complexity and intensity of music. The lyrics that send shivers down people’s spines are overlooked, the interesting noises that spark new creative flows are too.

However, no one understood music more than Peridot Redwood.

Named after a gemstone, Peridot was a rather interesting piece of humanity. Short, messy and triangular blonde hair laid upon a short body (4’7) equipped with lime green eyes, fair skin and curves: her appearance caught anyone’s eye. However, what truly gets people thinking about Peridot was her personality. A perfectionist at heart with ambitions so impossible you’d call her crazy if you ever met her. Who wouldn’t? She was just a rambling, complex brat with a mighty ego. But then again, she had the one thing keeping her going. Her passion, her love, her life was all for the thing she adored the most. And that was music.

Unfortunately, today was not the best day for Peridot. More importantly, London was not the best place for Peridot. Coming from St Austell, a small town in the south west of Britain, she wasn't used to huge crowds with a heavily diverse population. Back in her home, she was used to people looking the same. Pale skin, brunette or blonde hair and bodies just as tall as her. Now, there were people from all different shapes and sizes. Well, if she was moving in, she had to get used to it.

She was newly crowned as an adult a few weeks before, finally reaching the age of 18. Now that the celebration was over, a new wave of hellfire had to flood her soul and burn her back into depression. University. After this, she could go back home, and live out her life peacefully and the exact way she wanted it to. She wanted to be a musician. Bassist, drummer, guitarist, vocalist; she didn’t care what she was gonna be, considering all the instruments she played anyways! She just wanted to play what she wanted to play. However terrible this part of Britain was, it was going to help her life substantially.

Deciding to dress up casually, she put on a white, unzipped hoodie with navy blue jeans and a red shirt. Outside the university were thousands of students, all cramming through the gates and into the main building to sign up for clubs, retrieve their room keys and numbers, and say goodbye to their parents. Waiting in the car by herself, she envied the kids with parents that actually cared. Her mother wouldn’t come even if she tried to convince her, and her dad… Her dad isn’t to be talked about.

Having saved up after retrieving her full license, she bought a small black Vauxhall Corsa to get her from A to B. She never used it much, only really using it for long distance journeys, like this one. However, it seemed broken and thrashed compared to some of the other cars in the parking space. A red Ferrari with wide lights that just screamed “Buy me! Buy me!” to anyone that came across it. Of course, coming out of it was a posh, short girl with a dress so tight Peridot feared for her life. The girl, unlike Peridot, seemed rather excited about heading into what should be the worst few years of her life. Right behind her was a businessman, with slicked back brunette hair and a tall - definitely 6 feet - body that made Peridot seem like an elf. Looking back at the entrance, she decided now was the time to get off her ass and face this new challenge in her life.

As she opened her car door and took a deep breath, she remembered what she was told by her friends.

“Don’t give up, Peri. We’ll believe in you, no matter what.”

Their belief would fuel her.  
____________________________________________________________________

Oh god, the stress was astounding. Voices - SO many FUCKING VOICES - and bright lights to light up the already well-lit hallway. She could barely hear the introducer talk to her and pass her key. How tall were people in London? Was she just an oompa-loompa?! If it weren’t for coffee, she would be so dead. The dark, bitter taste soothed her body: it was as if some sort of rich liquid was hugging and relieving her body from the pain from the past hour. But then she had to put the cup down and mess her feelings up.

The apartment complex she was staying in was the lowest quality of them all, with scratched oak floorboards and random holes at the bottom of the walls (probably from rats). There were two bedrooms, one bathroom with a single shower, toilet and sink, one living room with an already working TV and a kitchen right next to the living room. It wasn’t perfect, but it was affordable, and that’s what matters. Two bedrooms… That meant she had a roommate. Someone who, for the rest of her time here, she was going to be with. God, she hoped for a nerd like her. Someone who rambled on about Camp Pining Hearts and complained about Bethesda’s lack of new quality games. Someone she could relate with. In fact, the person she related to the most had just sent her a message, causing her to immediately open her phone.

“Peri!” Her phone rang, reminding Peridot of who she was talking to.

“Hey Amethyst.” She smiled, thankful that her best friend had remembered to contact her in this desperate time of need.

“So, how’s Uni so far?”

“Horrid. And I haven’t even had my first lesson yet.”

Amethyst chuckled at that, releasing that adorable snort she always executed so cutely when she laughed.

“Hah! Wait, when do your lessons start?”

“In 2 days, on Thursday.” Peridot grunted, deciding to move from her current position to the bedroom. On the way, she tripped on one of her two suitcases, landing face first on the bed. Her already messy blonde hair only worsened. She turned to meet the phone, and got a good look at Amethyst’s new makeover. Brown skin, purple eyes and dyed white hair. Amethyst was nearly the same height as Peridot, however, she was much thicker and attractive than the other slim girl.

“Alright then. Looks like you’ve got your hands full at the minute, so I’m gonna leave you to unpack. Sorry for the short little call. Bye!” She waved, before hanging the call up.

“A-Amethyst, wait!” Peridot shouted, before realising she was too late. Immediately, she grunted and slammed her fist on the comfortable single bed, leaving a mark from the impact. Once again, her joy was gutted like a fish. Could anything good happen to cheer her spirits? Oh, wait a minute, what was she thinking? She had something good right underneath her!

Jumping off the bed, she immediately grabbed one of her jet black suitcases and ripped it open, revealing a stash of the things that matter most to her:

Her books, the ones she hadn’t read yet  
Her PlayStation, something especially close to her  
The musical instruments she had promised to master: A keyboard, disassembled drum kit, acoustic guitar and bass guitar.

She didn’t have the time for the drum kit, however, she could try and tune her guitar. She picked up the large wooden structure and let her fingers strum the 6 strings, telling her which notes were out of place. After some loud strumming, she switched to a chord. Then another. And then another. The chords fused with each other perfectly, creating a smooth yet melancholy tune for her, and only her, to enjoy.

In fact, it was so immersive, she never realised that the apartment door had opened.

A body monolithic compared to Peridot came through the door, revealing her black “Avenged Sevenfold” hoodie and blue sweatpants. Very short blue hair covered up the new woman’s eyes, but that didn’t stop Peridot from looking closer at her face. She stopped playing as she focused more on the girl’s body, ‘She’s… Stunning’ she thought, not noticing the girl’s glare headed straight her way. Panicking, she hid away her guitar and stood up, walking up to the entrance of the home.

What could she say? Peridot was never very good at socialising, which is why her struggle was so prominent in this situation. ‘For fuck sake, just speak before she thinks you’re a weirdo!’ She shouted at herself in her head, finally deciding to spill something out.

“Peridot.” She exclaimed, putting out her hand for the girl to shake. “My name’s Peridot, and I’m gonna be your new roommate for as long as we’re here. It’s nice to meet you.” She added, rather monotonously.

“Lapis.” The other girl quietly let out, taking Peridot’s hand before walking away to the other closed bedroom, suitcases being dragged behind her. Peridot stood still for a few moments, not expecting the woman to release such a condescending glare at her. She wanted more information - no, she needed it. Not only was this new ‘Lapis’ an absolute stunner, she was strangely shy and blunt. The lack of clarity of this new girl was astounding, and it filled Peridot with dread. What if she was sharing an apartment with her, only to find out she’s crazy, or weird, or all of the above! But then again, she didn’t seem like the most sociable person. Maybe that was just her personality, and Peridot was looking too far into it. She decided to take action, walking to Lapis’ room.

She looked into the open door, seeing the blue-haired beauty bend down to unpack her things onto the bed. Very dark clothes, Peridot noted. She fake-coughed, capturing the much taller woman’s attention.

“Do you need help with anything?” She asked, her lips trying to smile and failing. Lapis only shook her head, showing signs that maybe she just wanted to be left alone. Not wanting any of that, she stepped closer into the room, causing Lapis to jump slightly and turn around to face the shorter blonde.

“Listen, I don’t need your help with anything, okay?” She angrily yet quietly told the now guilty nerd beneath her. “I know you’re trying to make friends, and that’s fine, but I never really wanted a roommate. So, please, if you could just refrain from talking to me, that would be great.” She huffed, arms crossed and shoes impatiently tapping on the floor. Peridot gulped, intimidated, then nodded, turning so she could walk away. Lapis turned around, getting back to what she was doing previously.

Peridot just felt terrible. She was acting clingy to a stranger. A fucking stranger. If the loud, violent voices didn’t make her feel bad, this certainly did. The mysterious Lapis now haunted her, and apparently was leaving her too, since she was walking to the door. Just before witnessing the exit, Peridot spotted what seemed to be a pained expression on her roommate’s face. The door slammed shut as Peridot laid back into the bed, hearing the footsteps slowly fade. She wanted to get things right, she wanted redemption.

No matter what, Peridot Redwood was going to find and eliminate the problem with Lapis.


End file.
